Love & Coffee
by Mrs.Prata
Summary: Lee Yul e Min Hyorin, depois da mudança de ChaeKuyng para Maccau, se encontram numa cafeteria, conversam e acabam se tornando bons amigos. Talvez essa amizade se torne um confuso romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Ya, Yul Goon!

Como vão as coisas aí, na Coréia?

Espero que você esteja bem.

Então, finalmente Shin Goon chegou aqui para me visitar, estou muito feliz em vê-lo. Na verdade, a Unnie, o Shin e seus e-mails estão me mantendo feliz aqui, tão longe de casa!

Também estou mais contente por me livrar da vida do palácio, é tão chata! Definitivamente não nasci para ser a princesa (-_-)'

Ah, Maccau é tão bonita! Eu adoro ver o contraste ocidental se misturando com o oriental.

Obrigada, do fundo do meu coração, por me apoiar assim! E lembre-se que você também pode se apoiar em mim.

Abraços,

ChaeKyung".

Após ler o e-mail desliguei o computador. Ler os e-mails de ChaeKyung me dava vontade de sair daquele apartamento e ver o exterior. Ela exalava liberdade, era sua personalidade e a forma de vida que mais combinava com ela, e isso sempre estava explícito em seus e-mails. Era inevitável a sensação de liberdade que cada frase dela me causava.

- Mãe? Eu vou sair, tudo bem? - eu disse enquanto colocava o notebook na mesinha de centro e me levantava do sofá.

- Claro Yul! Não se preocupe assim comigo - ela respondeu sabendo que, desde o acidente, eu me preocupava muito com ela.

- Então estou indo - ela beijou minha testa ternamente.

- Tchau filho.

- Até mais, mãe - eu disse fechando a porta.

Só depois de deixar o prédio eu me dei conta de que estava andando sem rumo. Ao perceber isso decidi que iria até a Starbucks, localizada a um quarteirão de onde eu estava, e depois eu poderia ir a um parque, pensar em algo para responder a ChaeKyung. Era muito mais fácil pensar nela em locais abertos.

Então entrei na Starbucks, me dirigi até o balcão e pedi um capuccino. Aguardei minha bebida de pé mesmo e só quando ela chegou fui sentar em uma das poltronas que ficavam mais perto. Assim que sentei, avistei uma moça que não via fazia um tempo, Min Hyorin, a bailarina com alguma ligação muito forte com o Shin.

Embora eu nunca tivesse realmente conversado com Min Hyorin, eu sabia que gostava dela, ela era simpática e era uma boa pessoa. Por isso, levantei e caminhei até a pequena mesinha de dois lugares, um deles vago, onde ela estava sentada tomando um suco.

- Min Hyorin? - perguntei. Ela me olhou, não com aqueles olhos fortes e decididos que me lembrava, mas olhos brilhantes e confusos, e me lançou um sorrisinho, fraco, tímido e sincero, mas tristes e confusos como seu olhar.


	2. Chapter 2

- Lee Yul? - ela perguntou enquanto suas sobrncelhas se erguiam, um pouco surpresa por me ver, imaginei. As palavras saíram, porém seu triste sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto.

- Posso me sentar contigo? - pedi permissão a ela.

- É claro, Lee Yul.

- Hm, tudo bem se você me chamar apenas de Yul.

- Nesse caso, sinta-se à vontade para chamar-me de Hyorin, ok?

Eu dei um tímido sorriso. Era estranho ter algum tipo de intimidade com Hyorin. Nos encontramos poucas vezes e eu me sentia um pouco culpado pelo que minha mãe fez a ela, apenas para que Shin caísse do trono por mim, por ela. Conversar com Hyorin provocava a sensação de culpa que ChaeKyung causava ao falar de Shin, eu quase estraguei o casamento deles, se não fosse pela madura atitude do Príncipe Herdeiro em rede nacional.

- Então...quanto tempo - ela disse me olhando confusa, como se não soubesse como começar uma conversa.

- Pois é! - respondi - Bom, agora que você está formada, o que está fazendo ou pretende fazer?

- Dançar, é o que quero fazer. É tudo o que sei fazer também, afinal, passei anos me dedicando ao balé. Depois de cursar um ano na academia de dança em que entrei na Coréia quero tentar novamente ganhar bolsa na escola britânica que recusei, há um ano, para continuar aqui. - E é claro que eu sabia seu motivo, Shin - E você?

- Eu também me dediquei apenas a uma coisa, design, desde que eu morava na Inglaterra. É o que gosto e o quero seguir.

- Você morou na Inglaterra?

- Sim, eu morei lá desde os cinco anos, e voltei no dia em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez, no aeroporto.

- Eu me lembro - ela respondeu com o mesmo triste sorriso. Foi no dia em que anunciaram o casamento de Shin com ChaeKyung.

- Ah. Você está ocupada agora?

- Na verdade não. Acabei de sair de uma aula de yoga e estou com um tempo livre, por quê?

- Isso é bom. Gostaria de dar um passeio comigo a um parque?

- Tudo bem, acho que posso ir.

Eu sorri para ela. Conversar com Hyorin não era difícil, era mais fácil do que eu pensava. Nós levantamos e saímos da Starbucks, iríamos agora para um parque que ficava ali perto.

- Yul, nem te perguntei, mas como você está? - Ela me perguntou, sua expressão era um pouco preocupada, e eu sabia que era sincera.

- Estou ótimo de saúde, se isso importa. Mas ainda não esqueci ChaeKyung, ela foi meu primeiro amor e minha única amiga na Coréia, bom, por causa do que acabou acontecendo entre eu e o... - eu tinha receio ao pronunciar o nome - meu primo.

- Shin. Está tudo bem pronunciar o nome dele - ela riu.

- E você, como está?

- Sabe, Yul, eu sou muito parecida com _ele_. Mas, mesmo ele sendo minha alma gêmea, eu desisti. Shin precisava de alguém que mudasse a forma dele de ver o mundo. A ChaeKyung é ideal para ele! Eu gostaria de ter me tornado amiga dela, ela me mudaria também.

- Você pode mudar, você mudou.

Hyorin me olhou desconfiada e riu.

Passamos o resto da manhã juntos, conversando sobre os estranhos rumos de nossas vidas. O tempo passou rápido. Nos despedimos na hora do almoço, ela precisava ir para as aulas de balé e eu visitaria minha avó no palácio. Visitar aquelas construções e jardins me faria pensar em algo para dizer a ChaeKyung.

Chamei um táxi, no caminho eu li o final do último livro de Harry Potter, minha série de livros favorita.


End file.
